Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Video and graphics systems typically include a display engine that may perform display functions. The display engine is the part of the video and graphics system that receives that display pixel data from any combination of locally attached video and graphics input ports, processes the data in some way, and produces final display pixels as output.
This application include references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.